Detalles de Infancia
by cielphantomville
Summary: Siempre hay un momento en la infancia cuando la puerta se abre y deja entrar al futuro. [Graham Greene]


Detalles de Infancia

Sanador.

Yamato miro con recelo las hojas entre sus manos. Pensaba negarse en redondo a semejante petición porque no era de las personas que gustaran de ser el centro de atención. Dio un suspiro y se levantó de su banca para agradecer el hecho de que pensaran en él para algo tan importante pero…

—¡Matt mira! ¡Mira! —grito Taichi mostrándole con mucho entusiasmo el papel que le había tocado en la obra escolar para el próximo festival de invierno. Misma obra de la que el rubio deseaba deslindarse.

Yamato observo el nombre del personaje subrayado, al parecer apenas saber su personaje Taichi se apresuró a marcar las partes en las que intervendría y eso quería decir que le había gustado mucho.

—¿Y cuál te ha tocado a ti Matt? —pregunto entusiasmado, recibiendo por toda respuesta el papelito del sorteo en donde venía escrito el personaje que Matt interpretaría. —Eso es increíble, tu eres el indicado —dijo Tai con la mirada luminosa que parecía haber cambiado a dorado sus iris. Casi podía ver pequeños destellos brillantes. Como si a través de su mirada pudiera apreciar todo el júbilo de su alma.

Matt apretó los labios, Taichi lucia tan radiante de dicha que no tuvo corazón para decirle lo que pensaba sobre la obra que habían elegido y menos aún para decirle que no estaba interesado en participar. No podía matar su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Todos están de acuerdo con su parte? —pregunto la profesora en voz alta.

Los veintitantos niños de entre diez y once años afirmaron alegremente. Y Yamato ladeando la cabeza soltó un bufido, había perdido su oportunidad para negarse a participar. Aunque… y viendo como Taichi se gira de nueva cuenta hacia él para preguntarle si deseaba que practicaran juntos, si podía quedarse en su casa el fin de semana, si quería que llevara su propio sleeping… pues la verdad es que no le dio mayor importancia. Solo era una tonta obra, no era como si subirse a un escenario le cambiaría la vida.

Hacia menos de dos meses que regresaron de su aventura en el Digimundo y en cierta medida había permitido a Taichi ir traspasando su barrera de seguridad. Sentía que podía confiar en el Yagami, que Tai no lo lastimaría con su ausencia, que jamás lo abandonaría. Estaba apostando toda la confianza que le quedaba en Tai.

—Matt —llamo suavemente Tai tomando la mano blanca de su amigo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Al parecer se había quedado meditando lo que restaba de clase. —Es hora de irnos—informo el castaño tirando de él para que se pusiera en pie.

Yamato tomo sus cuadernos y salió del salón aun sujeto de la mano de aquel niño efusivo que en raros momento como ese parecía poseer la calma embriagante de un oasis. Una quietud que lo desconcertaba porque contrastaba con su usual energía.

—No debes preocuparte Yama, yo voy a curar tu corazón. —murmuro Tai y Matt no supo si solo estaba jugando con él debido a la tonta obra que representarían " _El Herrero de corazones_ " o si lo decía enserio.

"Ya lo has hecho" respondió en su mente Matt observando la espalda y el rebelde cabello de quien consideraba su mejor amigo al tiempo en que daba un suave apretón en la mano que sujetaba la suya.

Taichi giro levemente la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo y Matt podría jurar que era la primera vez que veía una mirada tan resplandeciente y llena de amor dirigida hacia su persona.

&&&[…]&&&

A solo una semana del festival de invierno Matt prácticamente se sabía de memoria cada uno de sus diálogos, y… los de Tai.

Ambos habían practicado juntos y estaban listos.

—Si te pones nervioso puedes sujetarte a mi… estaré ahí para darte seguridad —afirmo Taichi colocando sus brazos alrededor de su hombro para apretarlo en un estrecho abrazo.

No había forma de que algo saliera mal, o eso pensó hasta que su hermano pequeño apareció para tomarles una foto justo en el instante en que se miraban más profundamente.

—Tk… —reprocho Yamato.

—Ha mamá le encantara esta foto —dijo Tk dando un saltito de alegría y corriendo a ocupar su lugar entre la concurrencia antes de que el mayor intentara borrarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ah! Sin duda tío Tk tiene un increíble don para los momentos memorables —suspiro Yoshino mirando la imagen y sacando de su ensoñación a Matt, quien de solo haberla visto no pudo evitar rememorar lo sucedido.

—Sí, tienes razón —acepto Matt acariciando con la punta de su pulgar la imagen.

—Y…¿entonces que paso? —pregunto Tsuna todo entusiasmado mirando las demás fotos del álbum que en ese momento reposaba sobre las piernas del rubio mayor.

Matt le sonrió al hijo de su amor y sintiendo de inmediato su mano siendo apretada suavemente por Yoshino quien también esperaba impaciente por la continuación de la historia.

—Yo creo que mañana terminaré de contarles el resto. Es noche y mañana hay escuela…

—Vamos, papá… no puedes dejarnos así… —se quejó Yoshino apretando la mano de su padre.

—Él tiene razón… —acoto Taichi desde la puerta de la alcoba con una voz risueña.

Matt sonrió cansinamente, preguntándose desde cuando había estado mirándolos mientras les contaba a Tsuna y Yoshino el "cuento" para antes de dormir.

—Aunque en realidad no hay mucho más para contar—menciono Taichi entrando por completo al cuarto y tomando asiento sobre la cama de su hijo, justo frente a Yamato. —La obra salió tal y como se esperaba, de hecho, recibimos una mención por un excelente trabajo. El herrero de corazones fue una historia que enterneció a muchos…

Ambos niños se acercaron a sus padres para continuar escuchando. Desde que habían decidido empezar a vivir juntos Yoshino y Tsuna compartían habitación, una decisión que al principio les agrado, pero con el paso del tiempo poco a poco las diferencias entre ambos parecían ir ganando terreno minando la magnifica convivencia que al principio parecían tener. Cuando Matt le comento a Tai que quizás deberían volver a mudarse a un departamento de cuatro habitaciones el moreno simplemente se negó.

"Veras que solo necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a ser unigénitos."

Y de cierta manera así fue. A estas alturas debes en cuando tenían alguna que otra discusión, pero nada que entre ellos no pudieran arreglar.

Un suspiro le hizo a Matt centrarse en el presente.

—La historia se basa en una pequeña niña que vende corazones por la vía pública, un hombre se le acerca a preguntar si puede cambiarle el suyo, el cual ha sido dañado, ella le recomienda que lo lleve con el herrero de corazones, el hombre lo hace y a base de mucha suplica logra que el herrero acepte repararlo. Lo él no sabe es que cada que el herrero cura un corazón es porque en el proceso ha tenido que sacrificar una parte del suyo. La pequeña vendedora le reprocha eso, sin embargo, al final el herrero al ver que ella necesita un nuevo corazón, porque el suyo está completamente inservible, le ofrece el suyo. Al final se ve que esa historia fue un sueño de aquella pequeña pues ella estaba en un hospital esperando por un trasplante. El herrero era en realidad el donante.

Tanto Yoshino como Tsuna los miran intentando asimilar la historia que han escuchado.

—¿Qué personaje te toco papá? —cuestiono Yoshino ahora más intrigado por saber detalles mientras contemplaba las fotografías en donde aparecía un Yamato de diez años vestido con un trajecito rojo.

—Él era la vendedora —respondió Tai con picardía logrando avergonzar a Matt. —y yo era el herrero. —dijo sin que se lo preguntaran y percatándose de que el pequeño rubio parecía tener otra pregunta que no se animaba a expresar. —Y Sora fue el caballero que buscaba quien curara su corazón —apenas decirlo Taichi vio en los ojos de Yoshino una gran alegría.

—Entonces… ¿tú eres quien siempre va a ayudar a las personas a sanar sus corazones? —pregunto Tsuna feliz. —Mi papi es genial…

—Fue solo una obra escolar. Nada tiene que ver con la vida real. Ahora a dormir —sentencio Matt para evitar que la conversación se alargara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Ambos adultos arroparon a sus hijos y después de apagar la luz y desearles felices sueños salieron de ahí.

El silencio los invadió mientras caminaban el pequeño corredor rumbo a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Sus hombros se rozaban levemente y su manos parecían indecisas en desaparecer la distancia que las separaban.

—Tal vez fue solo una obra de primaria, sin embargo… —argumento Yamato atrayendo la atención del castaño a unos pasos, no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad para sincerarse con Tai. —Sin embargo, para mí, tú has sanado en más de un sentido y más de una vez mi corazón.

Tai abrió sus ojos cual grandes era, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

—Yo… yo estaría dispuesto a darte el mío con tal de verte sano y feliz… —acoto Tai acercándose a Matt para tomar la mano blanca.

—Lo sé—respondió Yamato afianzando el gesto y correspondiendo con un abrazo.

Estando tan juntos era imposible disimular el tumulto de emociones que recorría su cuerpo, la emoción que los asaltaba y el desbordante cariño que parecía gritar al mundo que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Taichi se alejó un poco, solo para poder acomodarse mejor y juntar su frente con el rubio antes de atrapar los labios del otro con los suyos en un arrebato, quizás el primero que demostraba desde hace mucho, de valentía.

—Te amé, te amo y siempre de amare… —confeso completamente avergonzado. —Lamento decirlo ahora, siento que sea en estas circunstancia y con tan poco romanticismo, pero ya no podía más… —murmuro separándose del rubio sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser se estremecía de ansiedad ante la reacción y respuesta de Ishida.

Yamato sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello e impidiendo que continuara alejándose lo apretó contra su cuerpo dejando salir un suspiro satisfecho.

A ojos cerrados se acercó suavemente devolvió el beso, jurándose que lo obligaría a cumplir sus palabras, después de todo…

—Yo también te amo, de aquí a la eternidad y de ser posible… más allá.

Taichi se aferró a Yamato con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora si comenzaba su historia como familia.

Fin.

.

.

.

 **N. A.**

Creo que esto sería tomado como un pequeño epilogo de "Detalles" lo estoy poniendo como concluido, pero… bueno, nunca se sabe, quizás decida colgarle uno que otro capítulo si es que la inspiración llega.

Atentamente: _**Ciel Phantomhive**_


End file.
